Sumbit To Me
by x.eTak.x
Summary: Sometimes the price of survival is a hefty one. Will a young girl and her companion be willing to pay the high price of freedom? Rated M for obvious reasons. Abandoned until the imagination fairy kicks me in the face. Sorry everyone.
1. Awake from a Nightmare

_Hello fellow readers. havent written a fanfic in ages...last one I wrote kind of died for me I just decided to give it up, had no more inspiration for it so figured what was the point?Well anyways here is my new fanfic. Pending on the reviews I may update it. If no one likes it then it will be deleted and I will wait until I get more ideas you may like. After all I write for the readers! By the way I own nothing except my own characters. If at any point you wish to use them, which I doubt, just ask lol. Summary: Set a few years after the original crash. Jack is now sixteen Ralph fifteen...you do the math for the rest. Basically, long story short, there is a shipwreck somewhere out in the vast ocean when two girls wash ashore...Rated M for intense violence, vulgar language, rape in later chapter, and some extreme sexual content...you have been warned._

**Awake From A Nightmare**

The air of the jungle was thick and heavy. Streams of light poured in through the leaves overhead. The jungle echoed with the random cries of various island animals, majority of them exotic winged creatures. In the distance the gentle cracking of branches rang through the complex maze of trunks. To the untrained ear, one would dismiss it as simpley a local animal or perhaps just a figment of the imagination. But this was no imaginary noise. Deep within the forest strode a young girl. Long brunette hair reaching about mid back tangled with the lower hanging branches. The girl struggled to free herself from their grasp with every step. She wore a simple outfit. A white blouse tucked neatly into a knee length skirt. By her side she carried a black blazer. No, she was no school girl just simple a young lady on a boat ride. Sweat and dirt clung to her skin giving a grungy look about her. She stopped by a near by rock and looked around. Panic was stricken in his green eyes. She had not been on the boat alone, obviously. She had been with her friend and her family, whom of which she was not able to find. She had ventured into the forest, from the beach, after hearing what she believed was her friend crying out for her, a scream. She had followed it deep within the forest but had yet to find its source. Her eyes darted and weaved around the trees, hoping for some sort of idea of the where abouts of the cry. To her dismay, all that she viewed was the continuous backdrop of jungle.

She slowly lowered herself onto the small rock and sighed. Her mind raced with thought, trying to piece together the events of the previous night. So many questions she had, so many un-answered questions. Then, while in mid thought, she heard an almost silent crack behind her. She jumped to her feet and nervously searched the part of jungle behind her. She was uncertain about what inhabited this island, and she prefered to keep it that way for now.

Her breath was short and quick. Her pupils dialated as the adreniline began to course through her blood. It wasnt until she heard a whistle, almost blending into the chorus of the birds, behind her. She whipped around and glared steadily in the direction of the call. Her mind had now gone blank, as all energy was put towards the fact that the unknown was around her. She slowly began to move farther down a beaten path. The thought of 'why is there a path here' never crossed her mind, as she was concintrating of the noises that seemed now to be following her.

Her steps quickened as the soft whistle seemed to be gaining on her. Before she knew it, she was in full flight down the rough path. She didnt even stop to un hook her shirt from a branch, but instead tore it in fear. Panic flooded her mind as now she swore footsteps where pattering along the sides of the path within the bush. She was wearing little dress shoes, not the kind to be running in, and they soon began to send shocks of pain rippling up her legs and coursing through her body. If fear had not of overtaken her at this point, she would have stopped and removed them, but she had one thought on her mind and that was to run. She didnt know where she was running to, or where she would end up, but running seemed like the best option at this point. The path soon dipped down into what use to be a water filled ravine, but was now bone dry. She leaped over a fallen trunk. Sure, any decent athelete would have been able to clear it without a smidge of a problem. But she was no athelete and as her foot caught the trunk, the ground rushed up to her face. She heard her own body thud painfully to the ground, the wind knocked out of her. her hands found the ravine floor and she began to slowly push herself up, feeling as though her body would shatter at the slightest movement. But then the recent event flooded her brain like a tsunami and she raced to raised herself.

She was now on her knees when a loud whoosh rushed passed her left ear. She froze, there beside her, stuck in the ground, was a spear. A spear? What is a spear doing flying by itself? Her questioned were answered when a roar of screams and shouts welled up behind her. Her head snapped as she glanced over her shoulder to see a sea of boys ambushing from behind. Her feet slid in the dirt as she raced away from them. The noise behind her was overwhelming. She raced down the ravine, taking occasional glances over her shoulder as the ocean of colors and screaming boys seemed to be enclosing on her, and with great haste. Spears flew by her. She felt one glide swiftly by her leg, nearly impaling itself within her flesh.

Panic, fear, and impending doom fell over her like a wet blanket as a hard force of weight entrapped her. She felt herself being thrown backwards with great force as she fought to keep her footing with no success. An arm wrapped menacinly around her throat as another one wrapped securely around her waist. The sea of pigment swarm around her as the sharp pains of pointed weapons placed themseleves at the ready against her body. She gripped the arm around her neck tightly with her own hands as she fought desprately for a breath. Everything began to blur as the person behind her fought with such great force to entrap her, that she swore something would break at any moment. Her feet danced helplessly in the dirt as she struggled for her freedom, with no prevail. The mob around her was chanting a song. The song was not in unison so to hear it she would have to listen closely, which was not exactly what she felt was important at that moment in time. The words 'kill' and 'beast' and the line 'slit its throat' rang through her ears. She did not think of the meaning of those words at that percise moment, had she,fear wouldve taken her to her grave.

Another set of hands grabbed her arm to the left, holding the upper part of it, and as if a signal was given, the right arm was taken as well. The sweet thought of escape slowly slipped away from her mind. The arms of the boy behind her switched to holding under her arms and around her neck, forcing her head down. She did not let out a scream, or a peep for that matter as the weapons pushed harder against her, as if pleading with her to end her resistance.

Her eyes closed and her breathing kept its paced as short and quick. Her mind could not process the events that were happening at this moment in time. She had stopped her struggle, unsure of if it was the right or wrong decision. Her question was soon answered when a voice rang through the crowd.

"Kill the beast!" it shouted. Her eyes opened wide to see the painted faces of many boys. Teenagers, most of them, the occasion shorter one standing amongst the crowd. She stared at their colored faces, so blank they were. Their eyes pierced right through her, and she could feel it. It all seemed like a dream, a nightmare, something she should wake up from any minute now. The spear infront of her was raised, the boy glaring into her eyes with a hint of a smirk forming. She gave up. The thought of escaping the dream had ended and she closed her eyes, bracing for the unknown pain she expected to feel. Just then a voice rang out. It wasnt from the sea of boys infront of her, it came from the trees bordering the ravine.

"The Cheif is here!" said the loud voice. It was harsh and cold and enticed her to open her eyes. Standing an old, almost fallen down tree, was a boy with longer black hair and eyes that would do the devil proud. His eyes where on her, she could see them, vaguely, from behind the veil of tresses that hid the boys eyes. He was somewhat lanky, but was noticably older, perhaps her age even. His hair was below his eyes but vulgarly cut, almost as if it had been hacked off. He stood up straight as another boy entered the scene of horror. He was bigger then the black haired boy, more broader shoulders and such with fiery red hair and captivating blue eyes. His eyes scanned the group before him, taking his time to analyze the situation at hand. His eyes came apon her and held their gaze. She stared back at him, not in challenge but in curiousity. These events were entirely unknown to her and her eyes filled with question. The redhead broke the contact and whispered something to the lanky boy beside him.

"You, release her now" he bellowed with high authority to the boys holding a death lock on her. She felt the pressure relieved as the boys stepped away. The words 'thank you' danced on the top of her tongue but before the praise was given a pair of rough hands had grabbed her own and placed them behind her back. She was in such a daze that the thought of fighting never pranced acrossed her mind. By the time she processed what had happened her hands were bound and a sharp pressure had formed on her back. She had not noticed the blackhair boy creep behind her, had she, a fight may have been in hand. She did not know what to say, words had escaped her. Her eyes darted about the faces of the boys as she was dragged roughly up the hill of the ravine. She soon allowed her gaze to rest apon the red headed boy. He wore a make shift crown of leaves and vines, if you want to call it a crown. He gazed past her and was looking at the boy that held her hostage. A smirk danced noticably on his lips as he looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Take her to where the other one is." he statement was flat and held no emotion, except perhaps a touch of amusment. What was amusing about this? She could not even begin to imagine the humor. The other one? What other one? Someone else had been captured? Who was it? Was it her friend? Was it a stranger? Her thoughts were cut short as the boy behind her gave a harsh jerk and began to drag her savagely through the forest.

_To be continued!...hopefully. Ill wait until some reviews are up, if they are good ill continue, if they are bad then this story is out of here. Anyways what did you all think? I plan on making the second chapter a bit more intense though, I was never a strong "first chapter" person. Dont worry "she" will no be a mary sue. I dont think this will be a love story though, more of a get what you can and take it from who you must sort of story...a story of pure survival, no matter what the consequence...so yes please review!_


	2. Fast Learner

Well heres the second chapter! Thanx for your reviews. Like I said before if I get good reviews ill continue the story. As a side note anything familiar is not mine, this is rated M for a reason. Thank you and enjoy!

**Fast Learner**

The hot air of the sun soaked beach clung tightly to her body. The rays of sun reflected brightly off the white sand and soon began to sting her eyes. The dark haired boy jerked ruthlessly at her, dragging her along. Her feet grabbed desprately for footing but with no prevail. Many times her knees hit the sand and as if a cue was give, a sharp pain stung the back of her head each time as the lanky boy delivered a beating.

"Get up you stupid bitch!" he would yell. And would raise her to her feet and continue dragging her along. The rest of the group followed closely behind the pair, spears at the ready. The redhead lead the way, never looking back at her wimpers of pain. The walk down the beach seemed to take decades. Each time she faultered she was punished with a harsh blow to the back of her head. Soon, however, after she fell and almost took the black haired boy down with her, he turned her to face him and gave a sharp punch to her face. This blow was the worst she had had since the beatings began. She felt the warm blood trickle down her chin from her lip. The metal taste of blood filled her mouth, she swore he loosened her tooth.

Their final destination was up a hill and towards a large cliff. The sand had disappeared and was now a mixture of rock and grass. She looked around timidly. No one was paying much attention to her, they all were staring at the red headed boy. He was staring blankly into the forest. Sweat shimmering on his tanned skiin. His face held a cold mask, no emotion. The grip the dark haired boy had on her arm soon made it tingle. She for sure would be bruised for his rough handling. The redheaded boy turned to the group and stared at her. You could compare his stare to a lion. A lion staring unsurely at his prey. Pondering what consequences his actions will hold. The question in his face turned suddenly, into a savage rage. You could see the change without a question, especially as his smirk came to dance on his lips again.

"Roger, bring the girl and come with me, the rest go back to the beach." She could hear their sighs of disappiontment at his words. Was this really suppose to be entertainment? The boy named Roger, the one withholding her, dragged her up towards the redhead. Her eyes widened and she stared blankly at the ground, hoping desprately that she could somehow disappear into it.

Before she knew it, she was once again being dragged through the forest. She could feel the lower branches scrapping at her shins and knees. If she was incontrol she would have carefully picked her way through the bush, but that was out of the question and she knew it. He pulled roughly, she was side stepping attemtping to keep up as Roger began to lead the way. If she were to slow down, she would have to walk backwards.

The soon entered a thinned part of the forest. Only a few trees stood in this area. Right away she noticed that this area was not what it seemed. Sure it was thinner then the rest of the forest, but the forest floor was stained with blotches of red. her heart began to race and she felt warmth creep up through her blood. Dropplets of sweat began to bead up on her forehead and her knees weakened. She never had a strong stomach, but due to the uncontrolable circumstances, it just made the whole event worse. Her eyes raced around the clearing, staring at the crimson patterns.

But then she noticed, around one of the center trees, a pair of hands bound around it. Her breathe seemed to have escape her. Her mind blanked completely. This was all just a bad dream, she swore she would wake up any moment. Her daze was broken as Roger yanked her towards the bound hands. She felt words emerge on her tongue to protest but they were swallowed when she came to view the owner of the hands.

It was her friend. The one who she had thought she lost forever. her eyes were closed and her body seemed limp. Purple and red covered the girls entire body, or alteast to what was visible. Lacerations were printed everywhere on her once pure body. They were deep and contrasted on the girls now pale skin. Time seemed to come to a halt as she took this scene in. She could not process it. What her friend dead? Was she alive? Is she going to die?

"Dumb bitch wouldnt listen so you best be off to" smirked Roger as he untied her hands and placed her back against the tree beside her friend. "Wouldnt give us her name. Stupid girls, never listen to what they are told to do." he chuckled as the vines tightened around her wrists once more. Her eyes were stuck on her friend body. Then, she noticed a bit of movement. Her friend seemed to have attempted to raise her head.

"Oh god." she whispered to herself. She allowed her eyes to drop to her feet as she felt Roger tighten the vines to the point where she swore her hands would fall right off her wrists. She had almost forgot that the redheaded boy had come along when he stood infront of her. She kept her eyes down hoping she was turn invisble.

Her prayer was denied. She felt a rough hand grab under her chin and raise her face to his. She could feel his hot breath grazing his chin. She tried to keep away from make eye contact but as he squeezed harder, she took the hint. Their eyes met and she felt as if a serpent was doing a dance within her stomach. His peircing blue iced eyes lookied right through her. For what seemed like eternity he stared at her, viciousness soon welling up behind the blue. She heard Roger chuckling just behind her left shoulder as the red heads face contorted into his signature smirk.

"Your name?" he asked in a harsh, but almost silent whisper. It didnt register in her mind that he had asked her a question. His eyes shifted to the boy beisde her and the redhead gave a discrete nod, a smirk still playing on his features. Suddenly a sharp pain stung the side of her head behind her ear. She squealed in pain and tipped her head to the right, turning away from the source of attack. The red head jerked her to face him once again. He seemed to have become blurry. She felt her eyes well up in tears, not just in pain, but fear. If you were to look at her, she resembled that of an antelope being jumped by five cheetahs, with no hope of escape.

"Your name?" the red head asked with chuckle. She was silent for a moment until she heard Roger shift beside her. She knew he was preparing for another attack. Her eyes shifted from looking to the red heads left eye then to his right. She caught her breath, with great difficulty and inhaled a few short breaths.

"A-a-adrianna" She stuttered. Her lips quivered for the battle to force the words out of her mouth. But, unexpectedly she felt another sharp pain, this one to her shin. The pain stung like that of a thousand bees on the attack. Tears began to fall from her eyes, streaking the dirt that covered her face. Her eyes held nothing but confusion. She had given her name, what more did they want?

"Your full name you fucking wench." and another sharp pain stung her shin once more. She did not know how in heavens name how her friend didnt give them her name. She stared into the red heads eyes and tears fell from hers. He seemed to be enjoying the look of pure pain and agony beaming for her green eyes. She took into another shallow breath managing only to breathe out her words.

"Adrianna Maria Lennix." She inhaled again sharply, feeling as if she were about to drown in her own words. She awaited a punishment, but none came. Instead she heard the both of them chuckling, staring at eaechother. The boy behind her sighed after his fit of laughter was over.

"See Jack, this one wont be too hard to train." he spoke to the redhead. Jack turned back to Adrianna and nodded towards the blond girl tied to the tree. She didnt quite understand what he ment by it but she had and idea he wished her to inform them of her name.

"Camillia Jane Minshall." Adrianna once again waited for the punishment but felt none.

"Good, you are a fast learner." said Jack, still with a smirk on his face. He turned to Roger and nodded to him. "We'll head back to the beach to gather the others for a hunt." He gave one last, threatening look at her. "And I dare you to try to escape." he flashed his teeth with a smile that would be taken as plesent, except under the circumstances, it was anything but. He walked away and she listened to his footsteps growing fainter. Roger was still by her side, but she dare not look.

"C'mon chief, I was kind of hoping for a little fun." She felt his fingers playing with her hair, but she didnt move. She was not about to provoke another attack on herself.

"No worries Rog, we got plenty of time for that." said Jack voice as it grew fainter. She heard Roger sigh and felt a rush of relief as thought he had left. But then she felt her hair being yanked. Her hair ripped from the folicles with a painful stinging sensation. Roger walked infront of her, and before being forced into it, she looked up at him. Her breathe was taken away by his eyes. They were a darker shade of grey, but it reminded her of a porcelin doll. The blank stare, nothing behind it. She began to shake all over as he held a chunk of her hair in his hand. He brought the hair up to his nose and took a large, inhaled breath and closed his eyes.

"Mmmm." he sighed with a smirk. It send a wave of chill down her spine as she kept the eye contact with Roger. He too held the eye contact but slowly began to stalk off after Jack.

She knew it was safe after what seemed like hours, the forest of silent except for the natural sounds and calls. Adrianna dropped to her knee and tears fell from her eyes and to the ground. Her body shook as she became hysterical, sobs taking over her breathing. She looked over at Camillla, her own hair blocking her full vision. She would have looked down again except she saw a shimmer come from her companion. She shook her head, moving her hair out of her line of vision and looked back at her companion. There she knelt, just like Adrianna, with a timid smile and a steady flow of tears staining her face.

Well, I hope the second chapter is better then the first. I dont know, I have things planned out for this story then it changes as I go along. Please R&R and this time give me an honest opinion. I can take a flame or two! If you have any suggestions or ideas for future chapters let me know! Ill be glad to use them to embelish this story.


	3. Preview to Entertainment

_Thanks to the reviews guys, I really appreciate them. They motivate me. Well heres chapter 3, I hope you enjoy!_

**Preview to the Entertainment**

Adrianna smiled back at Camillia. Her heart lept with joy as she watched her friend raise her head, still holding a faint smile. By now, Adrianna's head was throbbing at the spots where Roger had delivered his blows. She could feel the warm sensation of blood trickling down her neck. Her shin was not lacerated but she knew shortly, purple pigment would over take the area that had been attacked. Adrianna smiled at Camilla, lost for words. What do you say when you are in her position? 'How are you?' seemed like a bleak comment at this moment. They simpley stared at eachother, taking in the facts that they both had eachother and were no longer alone. Camillia was the first to speak out of the two of them.

"How'd they get you?" he tone was flat but held a note of interest. Camillia turned her head slowly to face Adrianna, her eyes still filled with tears, but the sad emotion did not show in her tone.

"I...just...ambushed I guess?" she turned and looked at Camillia with confusion. She didnt really know how they got her, it all seemed like a chopped up dream. She thought back and pondered how exactly they had captured her. as far as she was concerned it didnt matter. What mattered is if they would ever get away from this hell. She turned to Camillia and asked, "What about you? What happened, like, how did they get you?"

Camillia looked at the crimson stained ground around her then back to Adrianna. Her focus shifted to the ground by Adrianna's knees as she began her story. "I woke up on the beach. I started calling out for you when I got hit in the head. Next thing I knew I was here...then I dont know, just..." she broke down crying. Her body shook with each sob. Adrianna stared at her. What had they done to her dear friend?

"Cami, what...what did they do?" She tilted her head, trying to get a view of her friends face. All she could see was a blood and dirt caked face streaming with tears. All Camillia did was shake her head. And from Adrianna's past experiences, she knew that meant the topic was not to be discussed.

Adrianna woke up the next morning with a migrane and stiff body. She looked around as tears filled her eyes as she realized none of the past events were a dream, it was all a sick reality. Camillia was already awake, her head rested back against the tree. If Adrianna looked at bad as Camillia did she could say she looked like she had died and risen from her grave. Camillia gave her the warmest smile she could muster up then continued to gaze into the jungle. Adrianna looked around slowly. Wondering when the two savage boys would reappear.

He question was answered as a set of footsteps entered the clearing. She snapped her head forward and stared into nothingness, once again wishing to disappear, and fast. She felt a strong grip take hold of the vines behind her, and as if by magic she was released. If she was in a decent state of mind she would have dashed for freedom. But she was weak, her body ached, and her vision kept returning and exiting from blurriness. She was raised up by a firm hand she jerked around to walk. It was Roger her held her. Her stomach flipped with anxiety. She turned to see if the other boy would take her friend along but was met with a a harsh slap.

"Did I saw you could look there you dumb bitch." growled Roger. His grip on her arm tightened to the point were she thought it would simpley fall off. She knew her friend was behind her, judging by the scream of pain that rang throughout the forest. Adrianna turned again to see her friend, maybe even assist her. But as if a cue had been give a hand delivered a harsh sting to her face. Next thing she knew her back was pinned against the tree with Roger's face within an inch of hers. His warm breath clung to her ivory skin. She stared from his lips to his eyes and held the stare as he spoke. "You really are a dumb bitch arent you? Dont worry..." His tongue slithered acrossed her cheek, "we'll break you of that shortly." A devilish grin formed on his lips as he once again began to drag her through the forest.

They soon emegered on the beach. The sun was not nearly as hot as it had been the previous time she walked on the sand, but close to it. She looked around, taking in the many colors painted on the boys skin. Her eyes fell apon the redheaded chief. He stood by the ocean, where the base of the large cliff began. She wondered what was instore for herself and Camillia, the thoughts made her almost retch.

They stopped infront of Jack, Camillia was sobbing insanely and her body quivered uncontrolabley. What had they done to her? Adrianna stood looking from her friend to the ground, avoiding eye contact with everyone who surrounded her. Even if their was a breeze, it was hot. She felt sweat drip down her face and drop off her chin. Her shirt began to cling to her body as the group stood in silence. She could feel Jack looking over the both of them, she felt Roger shifting impatiently beside her. The stillness was broken as Jack began a circle around the two. Roger then spoke.

"They look pretty hot chief." She could hear the humor drenched on his words.

"Yes I do believe your right Roger, they do look a bit warm to me as well." As with Rogers words, Jacks reeked of humor.

"Perhaps we should help them out?" She looked down as Rogers hand found the top of her blouse where the buttons began. She took a quick glimpse around. By now, the whole tribe was watching the events about to unfold.

"Yeah, we definately should." And with that Adrianna felt her blouse being torn, the buttons popping off one by one. Soon she was toppless, with only a dark red bra covering her upper half. She heard Camillia squeal as her shirt was torn. She was wearing a white bra, with fine lace. Normally, Adrianna would never be seen like this in her wildest dreams. She had never seen herself as a person with the 'perfect body' for as with most girls, she had extra meat. Camillia was different, she was nothing but skin and bone.

"Mmmm, better then I expected." chuckled Roger. Soon after his words were spoken she felt his hand creeping up her stomach and towards her chest. She held her breath. She had never been touched by a guy like this. She had never really imagined being touched like this. She closed her eyes, holding back the will to scream.

"Easy there Rog, we need them fresh for tonights entertainment." Roger removed his hand, not as fast as Adrianna would have liked it but he did. She snapped a quick look at Jack, who was smirking insanely at the two girls.

"Take them to the cave. Have two guards guarding the entrance at all times. Give them some water, we need their spirits fiery for tonight." As he spoke these words he had walked by Camillia and gave her a harsh slap on her rump. Adrianna watched as tears flooded down Camillia's face as they made their way towards the entrance of the cave.

They were told to sit at the rear of the cave. There were pigskin blankets so they didnt have to sit on the damp rocks. And there they sat in silence. Adrianna pulled her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around her knees and pressed her face against them. Camillia had curled up into a fetal position and her sobs rang through the cave. Adrianna didnt cry. She felt nothing at this point. She placed her chin on her knees and stared at the two guards at the entrance. Even if she did manage to get past them, where would she go? She knew nothing about this island, they would find her eventually. She shuddered when she wondered what her punishment would be.

"Hi." A faint voice, barely audible reached Adriannas ears. She could barely hear it due to Camillias loud intakes of breath and cries. She searched the darken cavern trying to find the source of the voice. She caught a glimpse of a figure in a dark corner. Her eyes narrowed as she stared hard into the darkness. A boy with golden skin approached her and sat on a rock across from where she was sitting. His ribs protruded from his chest and his face was hollow, but their was an enticing glow in his dark brown eyes. His golden hair was longer, just passed his ears, and curled slightly. Adrianna stared at the boy unsure of what to say. His body was brusied and broken. Dried blood covered him along with purple pigmented blotches, everywhere. She kept her stare strong. Was he an enemy? Was he part of the tribe? Her thought ended as the boy shifted his weight and smiled.

"Im Ralph."

_Well everyone, here is the third chapter. Kind of bland I know. Its not the best I could do. But this is the chapter that comes before the more intense chapters. The next one should be a bit more close to the M rating. Anyways plz R&R._


End file.
